Sepak Bola dan Cewek
by gugigi173
Summary: Ini bukan soal anak-anak cewek yang maen bola. Ini bukan tentang Nakamura yang membobol gawang dengan tendangan setannya, bukan juga Kanzaki yang menggiring bola dengan keanggunannya. Tapi ini soal tanggapan anak-anak cowok soal sepak bola cewek. Jawaban biasa, kocak, bahkan mesum pun dengan jujur mereka sebutkan! Tapi ... apakah semuanya adalah fakta?


Megu menatap bosan buku di meja, sesekali mendengus karena merasa tidak senang. Pelajaran olahraga kali ini Karasuma _-sensei_ tidak ada, jadi seluruh murid kelas 3-E diperintahkan untuk latihan _assassin_ mandiri, berpasangan, atau berkelompok. Megu menengok keluar jendela, hanya untuk mendapati teman-temannya yang tidak menuruti perintah sang guru.

"Kataoka _-san_ , sampai kapan kamu mau di sini? Sudah ganti seragam 'kan? Ayo kita bermain di luar!" ajak Hinano yang ketika sadar sang ikemegu masih duduk di bangku. Megu mengangguk pelan, tangannya mengisyaratkan kepada Hinano agar pergi duluan.

Gadis pecinta kumbang itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera pergi. Megu menatap kembali buku tugas miliknya di meja. Ia baru ingat kalau Koro _-sensei_ memberinya tugas survei jawaban untuk pelajaran bahasa kemarin. Tapi yang jadi masalah, Megu tidak tahu pertanyaan apa yang harus diajukan.

Pandangannya diedarkan ke lapangan di luar kelas. Matanya tertuju di salah satu benda bulat yang tergeletak di sana. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kurasa ini bukan ide yang buruk."

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom ©** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sepak Bola dan Cewek**

* * *

Bentuk pertanyaan : "Apa tanggapanmu soal sepak bola cewek?"

.

.

.

"Kalo cowok yang main bola pada tereak 'woy oper wooy ..., _shoot_!', kalo cewek yang main bola pada tereak 'aaa ... aaakk ... aaakk!'."—Akabane Karma, 14 tahun.

.

.

.

"Ooh, kupikir bakalan seru. Secara cewek kan biasanya punya semangat yang lebih tinggi dari cowok." —Mimura Koki, 15 tahun. Diduga belum pernah menonton pertandingan yang dimaksud secara langsung.

.

.

.

"Heboh _beud_ , semua pada antusias pengen dapetin bola. Bahkan sampe kipernya pun ikut maju." —Yoshida Taisei, 15 tahun.

.

.

.

"Gue pernah maen bola sama cewek. Cowoknya cuma gue. Gila ... berasa kayak maling motor yang digebukin." —Maehara Hiroto, 15 tahun.

.

.

.

"Aku gak pernah merhatiin. Cewek 2D lebih penting buat aku."—Horibe Itona, 14 tahun. Seorang otaku akut dengan setumpuk majalah porno di kamar, memiliki obsesi besar dibidang otomotif.

.

.

.

"Entah kenapa, jadi ngerasa kayak tukang sayur yang sering dikerubutin ibu-ibu. Atau kayak lagi ngocok arisan. Enggak pemain, enggak kiper, bahkan wasit pun ikutan ngerumpi." —Isogai Yuuma, 15 tahun.

.

.

.

"Bola? Cewek? Maksud kamu gun—AW! Iya Kataoka _-san_ , gue serius! Ekhm! Nah, gue paling demen sepak bola cewek. Bodinya yang lagi pada lari itu lho, cetar-cetar! Apalagi kalo itunya goyang-goyang. Lu tau maksud gue 'kan—WADAW!" —Okajima Taiga, 15 tahun. Bergegas dilarikan ke UKS selepas kena bogem mentah dari Megu.

.

.

.

"Mereka main kayak ikan yang dikasih makan. Di situ ada umpan di situ terkumpul." —Chiba Ryuunosuke, 14 tahun. Masih dengan suara datar, bibir datar, dan poni dahsyatnya.

.

.

.

"Kadang ada yang dominan dia bawa bola sendiri sampe gawang. Ada juga yang tukang rumpi. Yang lain pada maen, ini malah cekikikan cengengesan gak jelas. Lebih parahnya lagi, cewek kalo maen bola kadang lupa yang mana kawannya, yang mana gawangnya." —Sugino Tomohito, 14 tahun.

.

.

.

"Ka-Kataoka _-san_ , tanya pada yang lain saja. Jangan aku. JANGAN AKUUUU!" —Shiota Nagisa, 15 tahun. Lari terbirit-birit dengan banjir keringat dingin, diduga memiliki semacam trauma pada sepak bola. Usut punya usut, Nagisa dikabarkan pernah dipaksa bermain oleh setan pirang kelas 3-E. Berakhir dengan dirinya jadi model busana maid dari yang tertutup hingga yang paling seksi. Diduga karena ia tak sengaja jatuh dan membuat kempes bola sepaknya.

.

.

.

"Setiap main ada aja yang nangis. Ya ujung-ujungnya mereka tawuran. Cowok yang jadi wasit juga malah jadi korban yang paling babak belur." —Takebayashi Kotaro, 15 tahun. Pengakuan berdasarkan pengalaman.

.

.

.

"Pasti pada heboh sendiri. Enggak peduli mau nyikut, nendang, nyubit, atau nyakar orang, yang penting dapet bola. Nah, kalo gue ikutan, biasanya diem mingkem di gawang. Begitu bola keluar kerumunan, secepat kilat gue ambil dan tendang ke gawang. Sekali gol, langsung dikeroyok. Heran gue."—Kimura Masayoshi, 15 tahun.

.

.

.

"Gue pernah jadi wasitnya. Gilaaa, sekali kartu kuning, dapet tiga cakaran." —Sugaya Sosuke, 15 tahun.

.

.

.

"Kalo gue ikutan, bukan bolanya yang ditendang, tapi kaki gue! Belum lagi kalo gue dapetin bolanya, bisa dihajar habis-habisan!" —Terasaka Ryoma, 16 tahun.

.

.

.

Megu tersenyum bahagia. Tugasnya sudah selesai dan tinggal dikumpulkan. Ia pergi ke tempat biasa Koro _-sensei_ nangkring saat pelajaran olahraga, hanya untuk menemukannya tengah bersantai dengan semangkuk es krim rasa duren di salah satu tangannya(baca:tentakel).

"Sensei, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas khusus—survei jawaban, yang kau berikan padaku." Megu meletakkan buku tugasnya di meja kecil di samping Koro _-sensei_.

"Oh, tentang apa? Siapa relawanmu?"

" _Sensei_ baca saja sendiri. Kalau relawan, aku pakai semua murid laki-laki kelas 3-E."

"Nyuaaaaa, kalau begitu _Sensei_ juga harus ditanya, Kataoka _-san_!"

" _Sensei_ kan bukan murid."

Koro _-sensei_ mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Mata berlinang air mata dan ingus meler. Bibir monyong dan tubuh bersimpuh. Alih-alih merasa kasihan, Megu malah memandang jijik.

"Baiklah." Merasa iritasi dengan pemandangan di depan, Megu mengambil pena di saku dan membuka buku tugasnya. Eskpresi Koro _-sensei_ berubah ke mode biasa dalam satu detik.

"Apa tanggapan _Sensei_ soal sepak bola cewek?"

Wajah kuning dengan senyum lebar itu seketika berubah menjadi putih dengan ekspresi datar.

" _Sensei_ ... tidak pernah diizinkan untuk bergabung, hik."—Koro _-sensei_ , (umur dirahasiakan).

Megu menghela nafas, lelah. Ia meletakkan kembali buku tugasnya di meja, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan guru anehnya.

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Umurnya ngasal-ngasalan, soalnya saya nggak dapet informasinya meski** **20** **menit nge-googling. Idenya dapet saat baca komen-komen salah satu postingan di grup FB.** **Judulnya juga ngasal amat. Tapi—**

— **semoga** **terhibur ya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OMAKE-**

Angin bertiup kencang, membuka salah satu halaman buku tugas milik Megu.

 **Nama :** Kataoka Megu

 **Mata Pelajaran :** Bahasa

 **Jenis Tugas :** Survei Jawaban

 **Tema (ditentukan) :** Bebas

 **Bentuk pertanyaan :** "Apa tanggapanmu soal sepak bola cewek?"

 **Hasil survei :** Terpapar di lembar kedua

 **Kesimpulan :** Menyatakan bahwa, **Permainan sepak bola cewek itu** **SADIS**


End file.
